The present invention relates to safety cables for trailer hitches and more particularly to a biased cable mechanism for trailer hitches.
Trailers are commonly used for towing any of a number of objects including boats, snowmobiles, recreational vehicles, and the like. Trailers are conventionally coupled to a towing vehicle via a tongue and hitch interface. In general, forward extending frame rails of a trailer include a tongue fixedly attached thereto. Traditional tongues include a ball socket that interfaces with a ball of the hitch for providing a primary connection therebetween. The ball and socket interface enables a degree of independent movement of the trailer, relative to the vehicle, for turning or other movement of the trailer relative to the vehicle.
A secondary, or safety, connection is also traditionally provided by at least one chain, but preferably a pair of chains. One end of each chain is anchored to the trailer and the free ends are attached to a vehicle structure, such as a hitch portion, via a hook or some other selective attachment device. Such chain attachments, however, retain particular disadvantages. These disadvantages stem from the fact that the chains dangle between the trailer and vehicle. One disadvantage is the noise generated by the free-dangling chains contacting either the tow vehicle or the trailer. A second disadvantage is that this contact may results in damage to either the trailer or tow vehicle. A third disadvantage is that the free-dangling chains may drag on the road surface during towing, thereby damaging the chains and compromising their safety function. A final disadvantage of such free-dangling chain interconnections is the potential for the chain connection with the vehicle to become undone as a result of excessive free motion of the chain during travel.
Therefore, it is desirable in the industry to provide an improved apparatus for providing a secondary connection between a trailer and a tow vehicle. The improved apparatus should eliminate the above-described disadvantages associated with traditional secondary connection apparatuses.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a biased cable or chain mechanism for use with a trailer having a frame and a trailer hitch. The biased cable includes a housing that defines an interior and that is rigidly mounted along a length of the frame. A first cable has a first end disposed within the interior and a second end extends from the housing. A first biasing member is engaged with the first cable and the housing to enable resilient extension of the first cable from the housing.
In one feature, the first end of the first cable is fixed to the housing. A first end of the first biasing member is engaged with a mid-length of the first cable and a second end of the first biasing member is fixed to the housing.
In another feature, a second cable has a first end disposed within the interior and a second end extending from the housing. A second biasing member is engaged with the second cable and the housing to enable resilient extension of said first cable from the housing. The first end of the second cable is fixed to the housing. A first end of the second biasing member is engaged with a mid-length of the second cable and a second end of the second biasing member is fixed to the housing.
In still another feature, the housing is adapted for insertion within the frame of the trailer.
In yet another feature, the housing is adapted to be mounted along an exterior surface of said frame of said trailer.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.